


Learning by Doing

by Geli



Series: Learning [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#2 in the Learning By series. First steps into love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning by Doing

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my beta readers Nadine, Gilliam, Christine and Annette. They are great!

Blair was silent on their ride home. He held his roses like a bride and had a distant, dreamy look in his face. Nevertheless he was fidgeting in his seat and toying nervously with the buttons of his shirt. He followed Jim into the loft as if he was walking on clouds. While they waited for the elevator Jim studied the expressive face of his friend.

"When did you start lusting after me?"

"Jim !" Blair, startled, snapped out of his daydream.

"I just wanted to know. Mark it in red on the calender or something." He held his hands up in a reassuring way.

"I don't know the exact moment. I think I realized it when you began to tousle my hair and slap my cheek. I liked it and I didn't even flinch. Then I knew something was wrong with me. I've always hated that sort of touching."

"So you decided that you were in love with me because you liked the way I was touching you?"

"It was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with." Blair shrugged.

"Sounds very romantic to me." Jim grunted. He pushed at the up-button again.

"Hey, man, I'm a scientist not a poet."

"Hmm." Jim nodded. Why was unclear.

"So what do we now?" Blair asked hopefully.

"You have to look for a vase."

Blair rolled his eyes. Jim preferred to play dumb again.

"I think we have to talk."

"About what?"

"About us." Blair made a wide gesture with both hands.

Jim sighed. "Can't we just skip the talk and go on with our lives?"

"Yeah, but what is OUR life now?" Blair insisted.

Okay, Blair knew his friend disliked discussions while he liked to talk things to death but this was really important. All he knew so far was that Jim wanted them to be lovers and had some experience. Whatever that meant. He looked at his friend.

"Then at least tell me what you think will change?" 

Jim thought about the question. He couldn't see any changes, hell, he didn't want to see any changes. He had made the decision to become Blair's lover to save his perfect little world with his beloved guide. He didn't want anything to disturb this.

"It will be the same as ever. We are still the same guys as this morning. Except you can stop drooling over me from a distance and do something about it."

He leered at his smaller friend.

Blair resigned they had a whole weekend ahead. Maybe in that time he would be able to figure out what was going on in Jim's head.

Once in the loft the normal Blair returned when he rummaged in his room for a vase. He muttered and cursed because the drift in his chaos had somehow swallowed his only vase. After a while he came out with the vase for his flowers and joined Jim in the kitchen who was inspecting the leftovers in the fridge.

"How about dinner ?" Jim asked, looking down at his friend.

"I'm not hungry for food." Blair leered up imitating Jim's earlier grimace. He pressed himself against the bigger man and began to hump his thigh.

"Whoa, Chief ! Stop it !"

Jim had suddenly had a vision. Early death by exhaustion. Middle-aged cop slowly killed by his sex-crazed roommate. He closed the fridge and grinned, ' okay, there are worse kinds of death'.

"Why don't we just slow down a bit here, Chief ? No need to hurry."

Sandburg pouted.

"Hey, take a shower while I take care of the dinner ? "

Blair trotted back into his room. Jim had noticed that Blair had become more and more nervous on their way home. He decided first to calm his friend down before they started anything. 

When Blair emerged from the shower he was much more relaxed. He had thought about Jim's reluctant behavior and concluded that his friend needed more time to get accustomed to their new situation.

They sat down to share their meal and talked shop like every day. After they finished they cleared the table and Blair offered to do the rest of the work. Jim nodded and walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable. He watched the news on CNN while Blair cleaned the kitchen. Sandburg observed his friend, who was surfing the channels. He tried to see him as his lover but it wouldn't work. He was just Jim Ellison.

"Wanna beer?" 

"Yeah !" Jim answered. "Hey, come sit down."

The older man patted the place next to him. " The game is starting."

Blair came over, handed Jim his beer, and sat down. Close. But not close enough in Jim's opinion, so he threw an arm around his friend and pulled him closer. Blair snuggled into the bigger man.

Jim watched the game, slowly drinking his beer. Sandburg couldn't concentrate on the players; Jim was far more interesting. He smelled so good, sweet and masculine, and he was wonderfully warm, as if he had been standing in the sun. Blair draped himself a little bit more over Jim, throwing a leg over one of the powerful thighs. But the most intriguing sensation was how hard and solid he felt. All his female lovers had been soft and fragile compared to this man. The warmth relaxed him, the smell aroused him and the strong, big body intimidated him. All three things together made him dizzy.

Jim sensed that Blair was fairly aroused by now and decided to launch a test. At a commercial break Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. He sucked gently at his lower lip and probed his mouth with his tongue. Blair didn't need any further invitation. He straighted up and straddled Jim's lap, and then he slung his arms around Jim's neck like a python and began plundering his mouth. Jim moaned at the fierce assault and his hands slipped under Blair's shirt to stroke his back. Blair wiggled in his lap and Jim's hands went down and cupped his ass cheeks, trying to draw him closer. He could feel the straining erection through the jeans pressing against his groin. When Blair drew back both man panted.

"Too many clothes!"

Jim nodded.

"I want more!"

"Upstairs?" Jim asked.

Blair didn't answer; he just stood up and pulled his friend from the couch. With a tight grip on Jim's shirt he dragged the older man upstairs. The determined look in Blair's face was frightening.

Blair undressed as fast as he could and flung his clothes carelessly around the room. He hadn't bothered to put on any underwear. Then he crawled to the middle of the big bed and sat down on his heels.

Jim gave an indignant look at the clothes on the floor of his bedroom and began slowly undressing himself. Blair was stared at him with hungry eyes. He knew what Jim's body looked like but this time he would touch him. When he saw the powerful erection Jim was sporting he gulped. Jim carefully folded his clothes and laid them on the chair. After that tribute to neatness, Jim laid himself down next to Blair and stretched like a big, lazy cat. He gave Blair a seductive smile and made an inviting gesture over his body.

"All yours, do what you want!"

Blair was surprised. He had thought his always dominating friend would take the lead. He looked up and down over Jim's body as if at big buffet, unsure where to begin. Besides, all the blood had left his brain and thinking had become very difficult. He was lost.

"Hey, I thought you have read some books. You must have some ideas about what you want to do." Jim said to encourage his guide.

Suddenly Blair was very shy, his lover was so beautiful and he was not. He had no idea what Jim wanted and why he was doing all this.

Jim realized that this wasn't going to work, his plan had been not to intimidate his young lover and let him do whatever he wanted. He had expected from Blair's earlier aggressive behavior that his guide would just jump his bones and take him right away. But obviously Blair had lost all his courage.

"Come here."

He pulled Blair down and began to kiss him slowly. He nibbled at his ear and sucked gently at the lobe. He continued to suck and nibble down from the throat to the nipples. Blair held still and made little mewling noises which drove Jim crazy. But he didn't want to lose control. He needed to be able to notice if Blair felt uncomfortable with anything he was doing.

He let his fingers glide through the curly chest hair, enjoying the tickling sensation between his fingers. He had always wanted to do that. Then he bathed the nipples with his tongue thoroughly. Finally catching the nipple-ring with his tongue and teeth, he gently tugged at it. Blair moaned and writhed under him. He made some futile attempts to get a hold on Jim's head, but he didn't dare to latch on his lover's ears so he dug his fingers fiercely into his friend's biceps. Jim continued his way down. He nuzzled Blair's bellybutton and probed it with the tip of his tongue.

"No! It tickles!" Blair giggled.

Jim grinned and gave him a quick sloppy kiss on the mouth. When he shifted farther down, Blair spread his legs. This inviting gesture made Jim really hot. He took Blair's hip and thighs in a strong grip using his bigger weight. When he traced Blair's cock with his tongue up and down he heard a strangled sound. He bent further down to the balls gently sucking one in his mouth, then the other. His nose almost buried in Blair's pubic hair, he nearly lost it. The assault of pheromones made him high. Reluctantly, he drew back and looked up to his lover's face.

Blair's eyes were so wide they looked as if they would pop out at any moment. He had both his hands pressed over his mouth. No noise after 10 pm in the loft. An evil grin crept over Jim's face and he dived in. In one quick motion he swallowed Blair's cock. The younger man threw his head back and wailed, bucking helplessly under Jim's strong grip. 

Jim winced in pain and nearly choked himself. 'Shit, shit, I'll buy him a gag, I swear I'll buy him a gag.' They were just beginning and Blair was already wailing like a police siren. The plaster would come down from the ceiling. At least the neighbors would not call the police. Well, not immediately, but if Blair kept this volume level up they would.

And Simon would be informed about it. He doubted he would be able to sell Simon that he was giving Blair Kendo lessons at 11 pm. Even when the first lessons in this Zen art was to shuffle across the floor and shout like mad.

Blair was oblivious to Jim's reaction. He'd died and was in heaven. No women had ever taken him so deep and Jim's tongue was a big, devilish thing.

Jim shoved all thoughts about Simon away and continued to work up and down, his tongue teasing around the throbbing cock. Blair didn't last. He came soon. His body tensed and bowed as the orgasmed rippled through his body. Jim swallowed as much he could. When it was over, Blair laid boneless and sprawled on the big bed, breathing hard.

" Blair, baby, are you okay?"

"Mhmmm."

Jim crawled up and gave his lover a sweet kiss.The young man looked catatonic. Jim sighed and turned the lights out. Carefully, he took his pliant lover in his arms, draped him along his side, and cradled his head on his shoulder. Then he took care of his own aching erection. Blair squeezed a nipple to encourage him, much too weak to do anything else. After Jim was done and a bit cleaner he tucked the covers around them. Blair threw an arm around his waist and mumbled something, half asleep.

" What, baby?"

"Love you."

Jim smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his damp forehead. For a long time he stared into the dark, thinking about this warm, sleeping bundle in his arms.

*****

His thoughts went around in endless circles about what had happened today with him and his guide.

The Sandburg zone. What had possessed this young man to change his sexual orientation? Blair's remarks seemed to indicate that this had been more an intellectual change rather than an emotional one. Or was it? He would probably never understand it.

Blair began to snore softly and to drool over Jim's chest. And what had gotten into him to begin a love affair with his best friend? He smirked. It was probably the Ellison zone, all in all an uncharted territory. At least they knew they could live with each other without wanting to rip each others' throats out. And for the rest? Blair was old enough to face all the consequences that might come up with this kind of relationship.

Blair's mop of hair tickled him and he tried to restrain it. The young man stirred and opened his eyes. 

"Hi, babe!"

Blair eyed him sleepily and stroked with his hand over the hard pecs. He sighed and propped himself up on his elbow, scratching his head.

"What time is it?"

"I think maybe 3am."

He sighed again and snuggled back under the covers. This was a wonderful bed and he never wanted to leave it again.

"Jim, can we do the real stuff tomorrow morning?" 

"What stuff?" Jim asked, perplexed.

"I mean that you take me."

"Oh, babe!" Jim gave his lover a few quick kisses on his curls to reassure him. "It would hurt like hell and be no fun."

"But I thought..." he mumbled.

"What?" Jim's face was relaxed but he was laughing at him with his eyes.

"Nothing."

He had expected that Jim would make love to him. When he had fantasized about his friend Jim had always taken him. At first it had disturbed him to desire him that way, but after a while he had realized it was just because Jim was the alpha male. He had accepted Jim's dominating role in his life. Now Jim wanted obviously wanted an equal partner in bed. It didn't make sense to him. He sighed again.

"Hey, babe." Jim nudged him. "Don't get depressed here. It wasn't what you expected, right?"

"Yeah, you were so sweet and nice and cuddly."

Jim laughed heartily.

"Oh, Sandburg, you are the living invitation to cuddle."

Blair grinned and studied the features of his lover in the soft light that came from the street lamps.

"Why were you not sleeping?" He asked.

"Because you were snoring."

"I do not snore."

"And you drool."

"Do you want me go downstairs to sleep?"

"No, never, I love it when you snore and drool and fall asleep before we are finished with sex."

"I'm sorry." Blair said in a small voice.

"I'm not." Jim said with a sultry smile.

Blair looked so beautiful and sexy with his sleepy face and that wild hair. A picture of innocence.

He bent over and began to ravish Blair's mouth. Oh, he tasted so good, so sweet. He gripped the curls and bent the head back to get a better angle. All doubts were forgotten, only Blair's scent and taste filled him. Without thinking about what he was doing, Jim rolled over and buried his lover under him. He slid a bit up a bit, and when his cock touched Blair's he began to hump him with powerful motions. Blair moaned. Jim latched on onto the lush lips again and thrust his tongue inside, matching the movement of his hips. Blair's hands roamed over the bed. Jim caught one and held it firmly over his head, twining their fingers together. The bed swayed and Blair writhed under him, driving him wild. He changed the angle of his thrusts to increase the friction. Their movements became faster and faster. Blair dug his nails into Jim's back, breaking the skin. When he felt he was near he let Blair's mouth go to bite him mercilessly on the shoulder and came hard.

Blair cried out loud and bowed up, lifting the heavy body above him with incredible strength, and coming too. Both men shuddered in a convulsing dance.

Jim sagged down on his lover covering him completely.They panted heavily, when Jim heard Blair gasp he rolled to his side. He piled up his and leaned on them half upright then he dragged Blair to his chest cradling him in his arms. The younger man still breathed hard and Jim stroked and massaged his chest to calm him down.

"Better?" He whispered in his ear.

"Oh, god, you are going to kill me." Blair muttered. "I'll reconsider my former request."

"Good." Jim mumbled. He traced the ear of his lover with a finger. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." Blair purred.

He drew the comforter up to cover them and both men fell asleep.

********************************************************

When Blair woke up next morning he was laying flat on his stomach, his arm dangling from the bed. He turned his head; Jim laid curled on the other side of the mattress.

The bed was a mess and he needed a shower. He slipped from the bed and crawled down the stairs. He took a quick shower, dressed and prepared coffee. When he bent down to retrieve the milk from the fridge he could barely straighten up again. His back was killing him. Blair remembered that in last night's frenzy he had lifted the 200 pound monster with his hips. A wonder that he hadn't cracked his spine, he thought.

"Blair, coffee, please?" Jim pleaded from above.

Blair smiled. He took two mugs, filled them with coffee and went upstairs. He sat on the bed and handed his lover a mug. Jim slurped carefully.

"How do you feel?"

"Great." Blair nodded ignoring his back.

Jim smiled, a little doubt in his eyes. The morning after syndrome. Blair looked for his clothes on the floor.

"It's a wonderful,warm day and you are already dressed up!" Jim shook his head.

"If you want me naked all day you have take me to Hawaii or something." Blair grinned.

"Ahh, Hawaii." Jim leaned back and stretched. "I would like to be on Oahu now. Laying on the beach with a waxed board by my side."

Blair was on his knees on the floor searching for his other sock.

"What about me? Where am I in that picture?"

"Don't know. What do you do when you are on the beach?"

Blair crouched on hands and knees peering, under the furniture. 'How could a sock disappear in a neat room.' In the meantime, Jim admired his friend's upturned ass.

"I watch the girls."

"I thought so, but I didn't want to mention it."

Blair looked up and stuck his tongue out.

"You could teach me to surf and we could rub sunscreen on each other on the beach. That would be fun."

"You have to apply the waterproof skin protector an hour before you go into the sun."

"Ahah, so we would never make it to the beach."

Blair gave his search up and climbed back on the bed.

"We could just stay here, it would be the same."

Jim grinned. "Maybe it would be better any way. With the unbearable noise you make during sex, they'd throw us out of the hotel after the first night."

Blair gaped at him. Jim couldn't resist and continued:

"I bet the neighbors think someone was killed here last night. They will be spying behind the doors to see if I'm dragging something large and heavy down the stairs, or maybe many little boxes."

He held his hands a foot apart to indicate their size. Blair throw his bundle of clothes at him. Jim grabbed a leg and held an ankle. He measured with his fingers below the knee.

"I have a rusty old saw, you know. I know, I could saw you in many little pieces and stuff you in shoe boxes."

"You don't have enough shoe boxes. You need a trunk and you have to fold me in neatly." Blair lectured.

"Or I could keep you and turn you into a mummy."

"Phah, you don't know how to prepare a mummy."

"How do you know? I may have done this before. I have a dark past."

"You have a dark brain." Blair tapped on his forehead.

Jim pinched him on the butt. Blair pushed him away.

"Hey, " Jim looked him up and down "want something? I can do that too."

And he pushed the younger man. Blair giggled and pushed back without effect. Jim responded quickly and Blair almost lost his balance. He tried to get more power in his attack and used both hands. He caught Jim off guard and he fell back. Jim's pride was hurt. He made an effective blow and Blair almost tumbled from the bed.

Blair realized that he had no chance in this challenge, but to give up was not an option. 'So this guy is stronger but I'm meaner.'

He pounced the big guy and began to tickle him. Jim howled and tried to fend off his friend without hurting him.

"Stop it!" He almost crying tears. 

Blair was everywhere. He seemed to have four arms. Both men laughed hysterically. Jim couldn't breath anymore, Blair had much more stamina. Jim squirmed like mad on the bed, his big body a disadvantage this time. Somehow he managed to fall of off the bed on his butt. Blair lost contact to with him and he stood up as fast as he could, keeping some distance from his friend.

"You had it coming!" Jim asserted.

"What are you going to do?" Blair mocked.

Jim grinned an evil smile."How about a cold shower?"

He grabbed for Blair, but the younger man quickly drew back against the head of the bed.

"You have to get me, you know. Mummy stuffer." Blair gave him a daring leer.

"Sure." Jim approached the bed.

Blair stood up, climbed over the railing, and stood outside the railing, balancing on his toes.

"Where are you thinking to go?"

"You'll see." Blair looked carefully down.

Jim stepped on the bed. Blair laughed and climbed down, letting himself fall on the kitchen table. Jim ran over the bed and bent to look down. He heard Blair running to his room and locking the doors. 

Jim stood on his bed, hands on his hips, and looked down. After a while he shook his head and flopped himself on the bed. He was not going to drag Blair from his room. He would come out eventually and then he got to have his revenge. Slowly he dozed off.

Blair crouched on his futon and hoped Jim would come after him. Finally he gave up. He got his jacket and left through the fire escape door. He walked along the streets. It was a sunny Saturday morning. The walk calmed him down and what remained was a feeling of incredible joy.

People stared at him. Some smiled. He realized that he was grinning like an idiot. The walk had been long enough, he wanted to be back at the loft. He thought about a peace offering and decided to buy something special.

When he returned to the loft with fresh croissants and strawberries the truck was gone. On the kitchen table was a note along with missing sock. Simon had called him to the station, some paper stuff. The letter began with 'Hi, Babe' and ended with 'Love, Jim'. The loft suddenly felt terribly empty.

Only half an hour later Jim called. He informed him that he would be at home soon. His voice sounded gentle and soft over the phone.

Blair laid the table for breakfast and sat down to wait. He could do this forever now, waiting for his lover. When Jim came home Blair was still sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. Jim bent down to embrace him and buried his face in the brown curls. He sat down and looked at Blair with such serenity that the younger man suddenly realized how deep his love was for this man.

He had no clue yet about the ball-gag Jim had bought on his way home....

End


End file.
